


got a goddamn nerve

by crackthesky



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cock Warming, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of public sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of Geralt during sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackthesky/pseuds/crackthesky
Summary: Yennefer is a force of nature, chaos barely contained.  As a lover, she’s something of a hurricane, but you’ve always chased storms.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	got a goddamn nerve

“My perfect little crescent moon,” Yennefer purrs.

You whimper.

She has one slim hand wound through your hair, her deft fingers fisted tight at your nape, little pricks of pain melting down your spine to puddle in your cunt. Yennefer is an unrelenting river, her hands eroding you to her will, forcing your head back until your spine curves like a bend in the riverbank. Until it curves like a crescent moon. She holds you still in the velvet expanse of her night sky, surrounding you, encompassing you. 

She traces a finger down the skipping stones of your vertebrae. You can feel the waxy streaks of her lip paint drying on your skin, a meandering trail of her paths across the map of your body. She thumbs at one streak of it gently, rubs the stickiness of it from your sweat slick skin. Sometimes you aren’t sure if she’s rubbing the paint from you, or further into you. It doesn’t matter, you suppose. Each touch of her lips sinks into your skin. The imprint of her lips lives under every inch of you, marks you beneath the surface, burns like a comet below your skin. You know the touch of her lips will never truly leave you.

“Yenna,” you breathe.

The yank on your hair is short and sharp and vicious. The biting sting radiates through you, sends a moan tumbling from your lips. It trickles from you like wine, warm and full-bodied. Yennefer laughs, low and pleased, and the sultry sound of it makes you squirm on the thick stone cock splitting you wide, your thighs trembling.

She’s pushed deep in you, bottomed out, her slim hips flush against your ass. It’s the biggest you’ve ever taken. Yennefer had spent an inordinate amount of time opening you, had filled you with her fingers one by one, gazing up at you with violet eyes gleaming like twilight, until your slick dripped shining down her hand, your cunt clenching with each strong stroke. Still, when she had pushed home, her hips nestled against yours as she speared into you, your voice had broken on her name at the fullness.

You can feel every inch of it against your sensitive walls, even when she’s still, just her fingertips tapping against the soft skin of your stomach. That alone sends you fluttering around the stone, sensation dancing up your spine like lightning, each press of her fingers a strike point. 

“Hush,” Yennefer tells you. “Don’t be impatient.”

She pulls your head to the side with her grip on your hair, tugs hard to expose the column of your throat, and lays a biting kiss at the junction of your neck and shoulder. She licks at the indent of her teeth. Her grip on your hair slackens, just a smidge, so that she can crowd forward, until you can feel the softness of her breasts against you, her nipples pebbled and tight. You swallow down a whine as she slips just a hint deeper. 

“So pretty like this,” she murmurs. Her ebony hair flutters over the curve of your shoulder like a raven’s wing, drapes soft against your skin. “So pretty and so good, speared open for me. You always take me so very, very well.”

You clench.

“Mm,” Yennefer hums. “I could keep you clenching tight on me for hours, darling. I don’t think I could tire of the sight if I tried.”

She reaches down, draws a circle around where you connect, where the stone splits you wide. You keen at the touch, too light and too little, just a soft brush of her fingertips at the wet of you. Her hand tightens in your hair, gives a soft pull that’s still enough to make you shudder. 

“Do you think they would notice?” Yennefer muses, slipping her fingers up your cunt to circle around your clit. You spasm. “If I had you take me at the dinner table, had you sit so pretty on my lap, had you warming thick stone in your tight cunt as the others bantered and laughed?”

She snaps her hips sharply, one quick, hard thrust, and you coil tight like a bowstring, swallowing down a scream.

“Well done, darling,” she says, unknotting her hand from your hair and petting at your flank.

Without her hand to keep you taut, you crumble like an ancient tower, collapsing into the soft cradle of the bed. The stone cock slips out of you, the thick head of it catching at your hole. You hiss out a quiet breath. Yennefer presses a kiss against your shoulder, and then another, and another. She kisses a constellation into your skin, and then she pulls you back up to your knees. 

Yennefer swipes the fat head of the cock through the wet of your cunt. The slick sound it makes brings heat to your cheeks. She nudges at your clit with the stone, pulls a deep, primal noise from somewhere deep inside you. 

“You get so wet,” she muses. “Geralt would know, I suppose. He’d be able to smell your ripe cunt before I could even fully seat you on my cock.”

The moan drips from your lips like thick honey, sweet and slow, and you fold like a paper crane. Yennefer laughs again, a low, predatory rumble, and slips an arm around your waist to keep your ass up. The bedsheets are cool against your warm cheek, and you close your eyes.

“You would do it though, wouldn’t you, darling, if I asked?”

You can’t even squeak out an answer, because she steals your air as she spears into you again. The cock presses heavy in you, the weight of it monumental, sending sparks skittering up your spine. You try to push back up to your hands and knees, to arch into every inch of skin that you can, but she places a slim hand between your shoulders to hold you down.

Her touch runs across your skin like heat lightning, darting from nerve to nerve until your synapses are singing a symphony to her storm. 

“Would you let me choke you on his cock?” she wonders. Her fingers stroke along your spine, stroke at the damp hair at the nape of your neck. She shifts her hips to sink deeper into your fluttering cunt. Your whine rends the air, rises high like a hymn, a prayer at her altar. You have written her a hymnal of moans in your time together, a collection of sounds she pries out of you when she lays you bare in more ways than one. “You always look pretty when you’re gazing up through those damp eyelashes.”

You can feel her eyes on you, know they have darkened to the plum bruise of the night sky. She traces a finger under your chin. You turn back to her as best you can, pinned down as you are. She’s radiant, a lightning storm come to life, her obsidian hair tumbling like rain over her shoulders, something sly tucked into the corner of her plush lips.

“I don’t think I could bear to share you,” Yennefer hums. She presses her thumb against the pad of your lips. You part for her, roll your tongue over the digit, and taste the salt of her skin just beneath the tang of your cunt. 

“Good,” she tells you. You tighten around the stone.

Yennefer drapes herself over you. She’s silken against you, soft like a spring storm, something warm and soothing and rippling with contained power. She flexes her hips and you sob out her name as she pushes deeper still.

“ _Yenna_ ,” you plead. 

“You sound as pretty as you look.”

“Yenna,” you say again, trying to push your hips back into the cradle of her. “Please.”

She brushes a featherlight kiss just beneath the shell of your ear.

You start to say her name again, the sound of it soft on your tongue, and your teeth snap down on the sound as she pulls back and thrusts.

Yennefer fucks into you with sharp, hard snaps of her hips. You sink your fingers into the sheets with a quiet wail, the pleasure spiking along the staircase of your spine, running down the ladder of your bones to pool hot in your cunt. She catches you off guard with a slow, deep stroke, one that scrapes along every nerve in your sensitive walls, and you choke on your breath. 

Caught in the tide of molten pleasure, you don’t notice she’s woven her hand through your hair until she pulls. The sting of it lights up your nerves. You cry out, and she pulls you up by the hair, gets you onto your hands and knees, and then wraps a slim hand around your throat.

“So noisy,” Yennefer chides, but you can feel her pulse racing against you, can hear the little skip in her breath. She gives a few more short, sharp strokes, and you clench around the girth in you, little noises spilling from you ceaselessly. How easily she unravels you, pulls at the loose string of the tapestry of your pleasure until it takes you apart, until only the frame of you is left, the bones that have the print of her lips carved into them.

Her fingers tighten around your throat, just slightly, and you curse.

“There you are,” she says, pressing a smiling kiss against your shoulder. “I can feel you trembling.”

“Gods, Yen.”

“Not quite,” she says, and then she’s leaning back, pulling you with her until you are cradled in her kneeling form, your thighs spread wide over hers. She keeps you curved like a bow with her grip on your throat, lets you settle deep onto the cock. You grind down on it, let your weight carry you down on the girth of it. 

Yennefer sets her teeth against your shoulder blade. You whine again, circling your hips, until the stone grinds over every nerve in your cunt and you’re fluttering around it. Yennefer fucks up into you with a strong flex of her hips, presses filthily deep inside you, until you are spasming around the stone, little tremors rolling through you. It’s just short of enough.

“I’ll be nice,” she says. “Because you were so good.”

You clench. She tightens her fingers around the column of your throat, pressing just hard enough, until you can feel the air catching in your chest. Yennefer thrusts up roughly, until you’re gasping, your breasts bouncing with each hard shove.

Her other hand slips to your cunt. She spreads you wide, her nimble fingers playing over you like the sun shimmering through the forest’s canopy, light and fluttering. You arch into her delicate touch. 

“Are you going to come on my cock?” she purrs into your ear. “Clench tight around it and come apart at the seams?”

“Yes,” you grit out as she loosens the collar of her fingers on your throat. “Yenna, _please _.”__

__“Delightful little thing,” she tells you, her breath drifting hot over the shell of your ear. She sweeps a thumb over your clit. “Go on, then.”_ _

__Yennefer spears deep into you, the girth knocking your thin breath out of your lungs, and she rubs firm, steady circles over your clit. You sob, the sound torn out of you, your back arching as your muscles go tight. The gathering lightning knits into a single bolt at the bottom of your spine and strikes ground, rolls over you in a flash of white that leaves you blinking. Your voice cracks like thunder as you come screaming._ _

__You slump against Yennefer, let her cradle you. Your thighs are trembling against her. She traces idle patterns over your hips. Her lips are gentle as she presses a soft kiss against your cheek, the return of softer clouds after the storm has rolled on._ _

__When you start to stir, she slips out of you. You hiss a soft breath as the cockhead catches against your cunt and flop forward onto the bed. Yennefer brushes a kiss against your shoulder, hiding her smile in your skin._ _

__You roll over. She leans up to cage you beneath her. Her dark hair falls like a curtain around your face, shielding the two of you from the world. You cup her cheek; rub a thumb over her cheekbone, trace the curve of it. “Yen,” you murmur, eyes flickering to hers, finding spring peering back at you. You wonder if you can find a dress in the same shade as her eyes._ _

__“How do you feel?” she asks._ _

__“Fucked out.”_ _

__She laughs, her eyes crinkling at the edges. “Not too much?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Good,” she murmurs, and then she is leaning down to you, is curving soft against you. You meet her kiss delicately, settle into the twilight dusk of her tenderness. You trade lazy kisses, lick soft into her mouth._ _

__She’s tracing the tip of her tongue over the cupid’s bow of your lips when you feel the stone cock drag against the lips of your cunt. Yennefer slides it between your thighs and ruts there. She presses a soft kiss at the corner of your lips and pulls back._ _

__“Once more, darling,” she tells you. “And then I want to come on your face.”_ _

__Yennefer leans down to kiss your half-hearted protest away, and you let her storm sweep you back up._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling filthy in this chili's tonight and so this happened.
> 
> writing yennefer is terrifying and i don't think i did her justice but also i really wanted to write smut with her lol.
> 
> title is from fka twigs' 'in time' (aka a song on the femme top playlist i listen to).
> 
> that's...all i've got.


End file.
